Death is among us
by steeldemon1231
Summary: heart broken and crushed, he decides to conquer the world. Will anyone save this heart broken man or destroy him and save the world? read and find out. no lemon, sorry
1. return

**hey guys. As i told you guys before i'm making a fairy tail fanfic, but before i start i'm going to try to explain the couples. I'll try not to spoil the story but **

**basically Erza and Jellal are a couple, so its not a threesome. But i might have Erza and Natsu be a couple if i can, but i can't make any promises. Also if**

** you ****don't like this story or couple i'm planning on making a Natsu x Lucy story later and don't forget i'm still thinking of one piece. Anyways enough ****talking/writing let's get started.**

* * *

Jellal felt as the man's firm hands griped inside his stomach. He felt the man's grip loosen on him and he fell to the ground. The man stood above him and watched as Jellal fell to the ground. He felt the pain coursing through his veins as he hit the ground. He could see the man's intense stare glaring at him as if he were staring into the eyes of the devil himself. He couldn't get up, he felt dead but yet still alive. The man started walking away from the half-dead corpse until-

"Natsu wake up!" a little creature on hes chest yelled at him. "Natsu, if you don't get up i'm getting Erza" the devilish cat said with a smile.

"I'm up!" Natsu screamed horrified of what would happen if Erza came into his own house. "your the devil, you know that happy."

"I love you to Natsu." the furry feline said jumping of of Natsu's bed. "Hurry up, don't you remember what day it is today?".

"Um...nap day?" Natsu said cuddling back under his sheets. "No Natsu, don't you remember? Erza's coming back today".

"What!?" Natsu screamed as he jumped out of bed looking for pants to wear. "I thought she was coming back next week!" he started rushing faster so he doesn't get the stuffing beat out of him.

"Nope, she's coming back today, you should also know she's going to the guild in 20 minutes" happy said as he was smiling and smirking at Natsu

"What!" he yelled as he put on his pants. "why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Natsu yelled at happy. "i tried but you wouldn't wake up" happy said innocently.

"Ugh, fine just hurry up, or else she's gonna kill us!" Natsu said walking out the door. " ayee sir" happy said fly behind Natsu.

10 minutes after walking

" Natsu, what did you dream of?" happy asked siting on Natsu's head. "Why do you ask?" Natsu said walking in the streets of magnolia.

"You were sweating when you woke up" happy replied to his partner and father. "It's nothing important; don't worry about it happy" Natsu said to his blue partner.

10 minutes later

Natsu and happy finally arrived to fairy tail, and guess who was waiting for them there. Erza was waiting at the bar eating her cake (i think it was strawberry cake, if not please correct me).

Natsu opened to door to the guild and saw everyone was more quiet then usual. "I'm back!" Natsu yelled at the guild. "Shut up flame boy, it's not like your the king or anything so don't think anyone's happy your here" gray said glaring at Natsu.

Natsu banged his head against gray's. "What did you say icy kid?" Natsu said glaring at him

Erza got up and started walking towards them. Happy saw Erza walking towards them and started walking away from Natsu with fear in his eyes.

Erza stood above Natsu and Gray who still didn't notice her glaring at them. "Natsu... Gray..." She said with eyes that scare even the devil.

Natsu and Gray suddenly stopped fighting and sweat dropped and looked up at Titania. She glared at them and grabbed their faces, and walked outside the guild.

no one dared to follow her, not even happy.

* * *

**ya that's it, hope you liked it. I know it's short but hopefully the next one will be longer. please review.**


	2. chaos or death?

**Hey guys, i'm back with another chapter for you, ya. That's it. OK let's get started, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Poor kids, their probably half way across china by now" one of the guild members said as thy heard banging outside the guild.

"Don't say that, Natsu will make it back alive!" a blue fur ball yelled to him.

suddenly screams were heard outside, and the banging stopped. The doors opened and a scarlet haired woman walked into the guild. She walked over to the bar and sat down in front of mirajane and she started eating her strawberry cake.

"welcome back Erza" a beautiful white haired woman said to the scarlet beauty. "Thank you Mira" she said back to her. "are you planning on going on anther mission Erza ?" she asked as she was washing a glass of beer.

"Yes, there's a village near by asking to eliminate a monster" Erza said back while eating her cake.

"I see, when are you leaving?" she asked her drying off her last glass of beer. "right now" She said finishing her strawberry cake and getting up.

"alright, ill tell the master you've gone on a mission" Mira said smiling at her.

"Bye Erza." Mira says as she walks out of the guild.

"Natsshu?" a blue cat asked quietly walking outside slowly. "You guys can come in now, she's gone" one of the guild members yelled out to Natsu and gray.

Suddenly Natsu and Gray come in crawling on the floor as if they were on the verge of death."I-is she gone?" Natsu asked weakly

"Natsu, your alive!" Happy screamed hugging Natsu's face."I'm fine happy, would you get off my face please" he says in mumbles.

"I'm alive?" a spiky black-colored haired man with dark blue eyes.

"Welcome back you two" Mira says with a beautiful smile

Natsu crawled over to the bar and tried to stand up straight. While gray crawled over to the nearest table to sit down for about a life time.

"Where'd she go?" asked Natsu hoping she was gone forever. "She went to a near by town for a mission" Mira says serving Natsu his favorite dish for breakfast.

"Thanks for the meal Mira" The young man says as he chows down on his meal."No problem" she says back to him

"So are you planning on taking any new missions lately Natsu?" asked Mira. "No" was all he could say with chunks of food falling out of his mouth.

"hey Natsu, i heard some rumors of a salamander in Hargeon town" said slim looking man with dark hair pointing up, Bushy eyebrows, and very prominent upper central teeth, similar to a rodent (and no it's not lee from Naruto, hes actually a real member of the guild).

"What?! why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Natsu yelled at Krov spitting food on his face. "You were to busy getting your ass kicked by Erza" he said giggling at the young dragon slayer.

"what are you laughing at bastard!?" Natsu said punching Krov across the room. Then out of no where gray comes out and starts fighting with Natsu, then Elfman and before you could even blink everyone in the guild was fighting except for people like happy or Mira.

"Natsu what about this salamander guy?" happy asked to the pile of fairy tail members fighting for their lives.

"oh ya, i forgot about that!" Natsu said poking his head out of the pile of dust forming from the battle.

Natsu tried climbing out of the rumble but was pulled back into the fight."You asked for it gray!" a loud thud could be heard from inside, "you'll pay for that fire breath" a large magical circle appeared above them, soon after many more magical circle could be seen.

"Natsu what about the salamander guy?" happy asked again.

"ah i forgot" he said sneaking out of the fight this time. Natsu grabbed happy and ran out the guild.

"that was a close one happy, would've stayed there forever" Natsu said catching his breath. " so where to now happy?"

"I don't know, i thought you knew." Happy replied back to him.

"no i don't, that's your job, to keep track of where we go" the young dragon slayer said starting to panic.

"no it's not, that's your job" he said back to him while walking away from the guild.

"fine, you win, i'll go find out where we have to go" Natsu said walking back to the guild, knowing that igneel would have to wait for him just a little longer.


	3. New recruit

**Hey people, I got a review asking why the story is beginning there when the summary says otherwise. So I changed the summary, hope you don't mind, and just so we're clear I'm planning on making this a long story, hopefully i can. so if you have any more questions just ask. Other than that let's get started shall we.**

* * *

"Natsu, we made it to Hargeon!" yelled the blue cat to the half dead man in front of him (Natsu).

"Is he alright?" asked a man sweating at the young dragon slayer that looked half dead in front of him.

"He's fine, this always happens when he travels" says happy waving to man."Never, I'm never riding a stupid train again-Bleeeergh" Said the young dragon slayer holding his barf.

"If our information's right, we should find that salamander somewhere in this town" said the blue furry cat walking outside the train. "Let's go."

"Just give me a second would ya" He said sticking his head outside the train window to get some fresh air.

Suddenly the train stream was heard and the train started moving. "Noooooooo, help me!" Yelled a dead Natsu limping out of the window. "Uh oh, there he goes" says happy watching as the train leaves with Natsu riding on board

* * *

**Let's go to Lucy**

"What? You mean to tell there's only one magic shop in this whole town?" said a distressed girl hoping she misheard the man.

"I'm afraid so, the folks here are more fishing folks then they are fishing folks, i recon most people in town don't even know how to use magic" said an old man the a gentle old voice as the young girl sighed in disappointment.

"I built this shop to sell to the wizards who happen to be passing through" continued the old man to the disappointed woman named Lucy.

"Aw man, i came out all this way for nothing" said Lucy ready to leave the shop. "Now now, don't say that little lady, i have all the latest goods, let me show you a few" he said looking around for a couple of magic items.

"This colors magic is popular, all the young girls seem to like it, it lets you change the color of your cloth any time you want" he said spinning his finger to activate the magic item.

"I already have one of those, what I really want are some powerful gate keys" she said as she noticed a key lying in a box with a weird looking image on it.

"Oh wow, a white doggy!" she says happily as her eyes sparkled with stars. "Yes but that one's not very powerful you know."

"I know, but I really really want it, so how much?"

"20, 000 jewels" he replied immediately.

"I'm sorry but how much was that again?" she asked smiling but glaring the old man.

"I said 20, 000 jewels" he replied back to her also glaring into her eyes.

"Aw common, how much is it really worth?" she said sitting on the counter sexily exposing a slight sight of her panties "sure you can cut me a deal" she said winking at the old man as heart flew out of her eyes.

* * *

**Outside the shop**

"Ugh, I can't believe he only knocked off a 1, 000 jewels, that suborn old geezer must be blind, that trick usually works, so much for using my feminine wild" she said frustrated walking towards nowhere.

"Ahhh" Lucy heard some fan girls screaming, and as she looked down the bridge she was on, she saw a bunch of girls surrounding one man.

"Are you serious?! he's really here?!" asked a girl running towards the crowd of girls. " it's salamander!" another girl screamed in joy also running towards the crowd of fan girls.

"Salamander? As in the wizard who uses fire magic which you can't even buy in stores, wow!" Lucy said in glee. "He's in this dead end town?" she said confused of why such a famous wizard would be here in this town.

* * *

**Back to Natsu**

"Oh man, I wound up riding the train twice" said a young man walking steadily making sure not to fall over.

"You got to get over that motion sickness" said his fellow feline friend.

"Now I'm so hungry i could eat my hands" he said walking sadly hoping a miracle would happen. "Too bad we don't have any money for food"

"Hey happy, this salamander guy has to be Igneel right?" Natsu asked his feline friend. "aye, it has to be because the only fire dragon I've ever heard of is Igneel" Happy replied back to him. "That's true" he simply said back

"ahhh" Natsu heard some fan girls scream of delight. "Salamander, your so dreamy" one girl screamed, "And so hot" another said.

"Salamander!?" Natsu and happy both said in sink at the same time, "Ha, well speak of the devil, we're in luck today Happy." Natsu said as he and Happy started running towards the crowd of girls. "Aye" Happy said back to him.

* * *

**At the crowd of girls and Salamander**

"hmhmhm" said a tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face showing off his charm.

"Wow" "you're so dreamy!" said a couple of girls with hearts in their eyes.

As Lucy approached the crowd of girls trying to find the great wizard salamander, she pushed through the crowd to see the love of her life as her face suddenly turned red, 'what is this, am i in love, is this love at first sight?' she wondered admiring the great wizard.

Then Salamander looked at Lucy and she felt like she was about to have a heart attack. 'He looked at me!' thought Lucy as her heart started beating faster.

"Igneel! Igneel! it's me!" yelled an excited pink haired man jumping into the crowd excited to see the man in the middle, expecting someone else who looked at Bora (Salamander) and said "who the hell are you" with a bored expression on his face as Lucy saw Natsu, her hearts in her eyes broke and the spell that was cast on her was broken.

"Who am I!?" Bora said in surprise that the young pinked haired man didn't know who he was. Knowing that Natsu really did not know who he was, he decided to introduce himself.

"I am Salamander, surely you've heard of me before" he said showing off his rings, one with a heart in it and the other with an eye winking. but Then noticed that Natsu and his pet cat were already walking away with disappointment. "Hey wait a minute!"

"You're so rude!" "Salamander is a great wizard!" "You better apologize to him now or we're going to rip you to shreds" yelled some fan girls tackling Natsu and biting him.

"Now now, that's enough my lovelies let him go, I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything by it" Bora said waving his hands to the girls for them to stop.

"Ah, Salamander!" screamed one of the fan girls at

In the distance you could see a young blonde haired girl glaring at Bora signing an autograph for the pink haired man.

"Here's my autograph kid, now you can brag to all your friends" bora said handing him the signed autograph. "No thanks" Natsu said back to him waving his hand.

"Grrrrr" said the girls glaring at Natsu and throwing him in a garbage can. "Guess it wasn't him after all" Happy said looking back at the crowd of girls. "Definitely not him" Natsu said struggling to get out of the dump he was in.

"well i'm afraid i must be going ladies, i have business to attend to" Bora said waving his hand to the girls around him. "Your leaving already?" the girls replied in disappointment.

"time for the red carpet" he said snapping his fingers as a magic circle appeared and swilling fire appeared under his feet and he was lift off the ground and was now flying in mid air. "I'm having a party at my yot tonight, and your all invited!" he said flying off on his magic fire.

"Who the Heck was that?" asked Natsu randomly rubbing his head from the pain the girls inflicted on him.

"I don't know but he was a real jerk" said a blonde girl. "Thank you for your help" she said smiling at them waving her hand thanking them.

"uuhhh" said a confused Natsu wondering what he did to deserve a thank you

* * *

**And then...**

"My name's Lucy, it's nice to meet you."

"Aye"

"ummm..." Lucy said as Natsu was gobbling down the food Lucy had bought for her. "Natsu and happy was it?"

"ya, your so nice" which Natsu was barley able to say with chunks of food in his mouth. "Thanks, you can slow down, we're not in a hurry, and food is kinda flying everywhere" she said as some apple sauce lands on her forehead.

'there goes the money i saved for that old geezers shop' she thought thinking of that old bastard who only gave her 1,000 jewels discount.

"apparently that salamander guy was using a charm spell to hypnotize the ladies in town to making them thinking they were in love with him, and i fell for it too, but thanks to you i fell out of it" Lucy said thanking the young man that was eating the food like he hasn't eaten in years. but yet did she know this weird guy in front of her had a lot to do with her future.

"well anyways i got to get going" Lucy said slamming down the bill on the table ready to get away from this disgusting man. as she got up to leave through the doors, the maid at the door thanked her for coming. "Thank you ma'am, please come again- ugh" she interrupted herself looking behind Lucy at the weird man and cat bowing their heads towards them.

"Thank you for the food!" "Thank you!" Natsu and happy both said bowing their heads to Lucy.

"Hey don't worry about, you guys helped me out earlier, so let's just call it even" Lucy said completely embarrassed.

* * *

**I'm just going to stop you from reading right there, first off no Lucy and Natsu do not get together and secondly BECAUSE their not together i'm gonna start skipping a lot that doesn't have to do with Erza, therefore i'm just gonna skip to the part where Lucy and Natsu are about to leave to the guild, but just in case know one get's confused, i'm going to write a quick summary from after Natsu and happy leave the restaurant to where ****Lucy and Natsu are about to leave to the guild**. but eventually i'll replace this chapter with a full one.

* * *

after Lucy left the restaurant from that creepy person, she went to sit down on a bench by a near by park. she then started reading a magazine but then a mystery man known as bora claims himself to be salamander to trick Lucy to coming to his party at his boat. when she arrives at the boat and the party began, bora started being really creepy towards her and she found his plan to making her fall asleep. she then finds out that Bora's not a good man but a slave trader. Just as she was about to give up hope our hero of the day, Natsu, shows up, Happy flies away with Lucy leaving Natsu on the boat with his motion sickness problem. Lucy then find her keys and summons Aquarius. But Aquarius ends up destroying the whole ship and sending it to port. When the boat crashed, of course everyone had to get off or else they'd be crushed. and on top was a mad man glaring at Bora. Natsu revealed himself as the real salamander, and of course Lucy was surprised. after all the confusion of who's the real salamander, Natsu beat the crap out of Bora, but created chaos as usual and here come the army, and here we are now...

Marching foot steps of hundreds of men could be heard in the distance, as Lucy looked back she started to panic thinking she'd go to jail right after meeting the great salamander. "Oh no, the army's here!" she practically screamed. almost seconds after she said that a mysterious man grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her in mid air running away at an incredible speed.

"Crap, we got to get out of here!" He yelled dragging Lucy as he ran. Lucy felt as if she was being kidnapped AGAIN, that's 2 times in 1 day!

"Where the heck are you taking me?!" Lucy yelled back at him worried he'd give her an answer she didn't want to hear.

"Don't worry about it, you said you wanted to join the fairy tail guild didn't ya? so com on let's go!" Natsu said with his usual toothy smile on his face. Lucy felt as if she was going to burst with pure glee, as Natsu let go of her, she knew at that moment he wasn't lying so she started to run along side him, which made her feel like a criminal running away from the army.

* * *

**I am so sorry i kept you all waiting so long and it's not even much of a chapter sense it's only a review of the first episode, but if you could bare with me for just 2 more chapters i promise i won't disappoint you. again i'm really sorry, but i hope you enjoy the rest of my story. cya next time**


End file.
